On the Edge
by ninjacatchester
Summary: She's Little Lily Luna, always on the edge, Little Lily Luna, dancing on the edge. You'll learn something from her, Teddy. You'll learn that only the good die young. *Freeverse, not Lily/Teddy, T for character death


**Summary: She's Little Lily Luna, always on the edge, Little Lily Luna, dancing on the edge. You'll learn something from her, Teddy. You'll learn that only the good die young. *Freeverse, not Lily/Teddy**

**Pairings: Teddy/Victoire**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**Rating: T for character death**

On The Edge

.o.

She's Little Lily Luna,

Always on the edge,

Little Lily Luna,

Dancing on the edge

Little Lily Luna,

She loves her danger

So she's always on the edge

.o.

She's eleven years younger than you

And she's like a little sister to you

But she's not like you thought she'd be

You (all of you) thought she'd be

A golden Gryffindor sweetheart

And she is a Gryffindor, and she is a sweetheart

And her heart _is_ rather golden

But she's the family daredevil too

.o.

She's Little Lily Luna,

Always on the edge,

Little Lily Luna,

Dancing on the edge

Little Lily Luna,

She loves her danger

So she's always on the edge

.o.

When Lily Luna turns five,

Her Aunt Fleur takes the Weasley women to the ballet

And Little Lily Luna is enchanted

She begs her mother to let her start dance

So Ginny signs Little Lily Luna up for ballet classes

And Lily Luna is addicted to dancing

So when she turns eleven, she has to decide:

Hogwarts or the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts

In the end, she heads off to Hogwarts

But she doesn't give up her dancing

.o.

She's Little Lily Luna,

Always on the edge,

Little Lily Luna,

Dancing on the edge

Little Lily Luna,

She loves her danger

So she's always on the edge

.o.

She's a Gryffindor

And the Gryffindors teach her to love danger

And so she combines the two things she loves most

Dance and danger

And the edge of danger becomes her stage

And she dances constantly,

And she skirts the edge of danger constantly

And she dances around the edge of danger

.o.

She's Little Lily Luna,

Always on the edge,

Little Lily Luna,

Dancing on the edge

Little Lily Luna,

She loves her danger

So she's always on the edge

.o.

But no one can dance on the edge of danger forever

Not a Gryffindor, not a Weasley, not even a Potter

And certainly not Little Lily Luna

Little Luna Lily may dance like the fairies in fairytales

But she doesn't have wings like them and she can't fly

She's stunningly confident, the danger makes her grin

And the dancing makes her glow

But only the good die young

.o.

She's Little Lily Luna,

Always on the edge,

Little Lily Luna,

Dancing on the edge

Little Lily Luna,

She loves her danger

So she's always on the edge

.o.

You're up near Shell Cottage, past the dunes and on the cliffs, the Weasley cousins and you

And she's dancing _again_ (but Little Lily Luna never stops dancing)

And you swore to your Godfather that you'd watch her

But you're _busy_ (because you _might_ have been kissing Tori, your fiancé)

And Little Lily Luna is dancing just a _little_ too close to the edge

And you stand up to stop the little girl who's not so little anymore – in fact, she's 19

But just as you glance up, you see her misplaced step

And her glowing grin turns into a look of shock and horror

And then, just as she falls, you swear you see her wink at you

.o.

She's Little Lily Luna,

Always on the edge,

Little Lily Luna,

Dancing on the edge

Little Lily Luna,

She loves her danger

So she's always on the edge

.o.

You apperate to the bottom as fast as you can

And there's Little Lily Luna, lying broken on the ground

Little Lily Luna's not dancing now

"_Teddy,"_ she whispers, _"Tell them I love them."_

You nod frantically, and say _"Lils, Lily Lu, you're fine! We'll get help! Don't just give up!"_

She laughs softly and shakes her head

"_No Teddy, my days of dancing on the edge of danger are over,_

_Tell them I love them, tell them not to cry, tell them that_

_my dancing days were over anyways_

_just let me go, Teddy."_

.o.

She's Little Lily Luna,

Always on the edge,

Little Lily Luna,

Dancing on the edge

Little Lily Luna,

She loves her danger

So she's always on the edge

.o.

You clutch her hand tightly as it starts to rain

You're blinking back tears as the others begin to surround you

She manages a weak smile for them and a whispered

"_I love you guys, you know that?"_

Then all the other cousins are on their knees, crying

They're begging her to hold on

But she smiles up at you knowingly, because she knows that you know

That she won't make it out of this alive

.o.

She's Little Lily Luna,

Always on the edge,

Little Lily Luna,

Dancing on the edge

Little Lily Luna,

She loves her danger

So she's always on the edge

.o.

"_I sent a patronus message to Uncle Harry."_

Victoire says in the midst of the crying and pleading

Lily rolls her eyes weakly, and whispers

"_Smile for me, blue haired boy, just once more."_

So you turn your hair your usual turquoise and give her a weak smile

"_A real smile Teddy._" she says, _"Just let me see your smile one last time."_

So you summon to mind the memory of the first time you saw Little Lily Luna dance

And the memory brings a smile to your face

"_Thank you."_ She whispers, and then…

Then her eyes flutter closed, her breathing slows to a stop and she's _gone_

.o.

She was Little Lily Luna,

Always on the edge,

Little Lily Luna,

Dancing on the edge

Little Lily Luna,

She loved her danger

And that's what put her over the edge

.o.

The parents come swarming on the beach

The entire Weasley clan is there, Aurors and Healers too

But they're too late, Little Lily Luna is gone

You plant a soft kiss on her forehead and stand solemnly

You make eye contact with your Godfather and give a small shake of your head

He stops dead in his tracks, his emerald eyes fill with tears

And in that moment you _hate_ yourself

If only you'd been watching her, maybe then she'd still be alive

.o.

She was Little Lily Luna,

Always on the edge,

Little Lily Luna,

Dancing on the edge

Little Lily Luna,

She loved her danger

And that's what put her over the edge

.o.

For the next few weeks,

Her death is replayed over and over in your nightmares

Till one day, her brother Al corners you

"_She didn't blame you."_ he says,

"_The last thing she'd ever want is for you to be haunted by her mistakes."_

You stare at him for a moment, shocked by his wisdom,

Before you remember he's a Ravenclaw

"_She was only 19."_ You manage to choke out, finding yourself in tears

(_again_)

.o.

She was Little Lily Luna,

Always on the edge,

Little Lily Luna,

Dancing on the edge

Little Lily Luna,

She loved her danger

And that's what put her over the edge

.o.

A year later, on the first anniversary of her death,

Your first child is born, a daughter

You and Victoire know her name the second she's born,

It only takes a glance, your daughter shall be

Lily Luna II, Lily Luna Lupin,

Her Godfather will be Al, the boy who consoled you

Maybe her Godfather will teach her to avoid danger

You'll let her dance though, if she wants to

And you'll make sure she knows of her namesake,

The girl buried beside Dobby, the free elf

.o.

She was Little Lily Luna,

Always on the edge,

Little Lily Luna,

Dancing on the edge

Little Lily Luna,

She loved her danger

And that's what put her over the edge

.o.

You've learned something from Little Lost Lily Luna;

You've learned that the good die young


End file.
